


Magical Moments

by ThisIsLitaE



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Affection, Barisi - Freeform, Cute, Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Surprises, Sweet, Tickling, True Love, Wizard Rafael, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsLitaE/pseuds/ThisIsLitaE
Summary: Around the bed, snowflakes were cascading from the ceiling to the floor. If it were any other time or place, Dominick would have considered the sight beautiful. In the bedroom at two in the morning, snow was not appreciated.Dominick is still adjusting to Rafael's magical powers, but he knows the wizard is worth it.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 42
Collections: Barisi Creatures Bingo





	Magical Moments

Dominick Carisi was woken up by a cold sensation hitting his cheek. He opened his eyes, blinking to adjust to the darkness. The bed covers fell off his bare shoulders as he sat up, causing his body to shiver. Dominick grabbed his phone from the bedside table, using the flashlight application.

He was stunned momentarily by what he saw. Around the bed, snowflakes were cascading from the ceiling to the floor. If it were any other time or place, Dominick would have considered the sight beautiful. In the bedroom at two in the morning, snow was not appreciated.

Beside him, Rafael Barba snuggled deeper into the sheets and continued sleeping. Dominick wondered what kind of dream was triggering the snowfall. His wizard boyfriend had a habit of unintentionally conjuring things. As Rafael refused to regularly use his powers, the pent up magic had to be released somehow. Most often it was during the couple’s more intimate moments.

Dominick shook his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Rafael, cuore mio, wake up. You’re making it snow.”

Rafael opened his eyes and reached over to turn on the bedside lamp. He jolted at the unexpected drops of snow hitting his arm. Taking in the scene around him, the wizard let out an apologetic sigh. With a wave of his hand, all traces of the snow flurries disappeared.

“Lo siento, mi corazon,” Rafael muttered sleepily, rubbing his face.

Dominick knew the snow wasn’t intentional but he was still annoyed at being woken up. “I’ll go make us some tea.”

Rafael took Dominick’s hand, sandwiching it between his own. “You’re upset with me.”

It wasn’t so much a question rather than a statement of fact. Dominick didn’t even bother denying it as he hopped out of bed. “The tea will help us get back to sleep.” 

As he headed to the kitchen, Dominick felt a twinge of guilt in his chest. He didn’t mean to blame Rafael for what happened. There was just so much he didn’t understand regarding his boyfriend’s powers, particularly the reluctance to use them.

Rafael had explained that his witch mother wanted him to know the value of hard work and therefore discouraged the overuse of spells. Dominick’s detective instincts told him there was more to the story. He had tried to coax out the truth once, only for Rafael to snap that magic had consequences. Curious as he was, Dominick didn’t dare provoke another fight on the matter.

After filling up the kettle, he prepared two mugs with sleepy time tea bags. The water seemed to be taking longer than usual to boil. Dominick shuddered as he waited, wishing he had taken his robe in the haste to leave the bedroom. As steam began to rise from the electric kettle, Rafael entered the kitchen with a sweatshirt. He handed it to Dominick.

“I thought you might want this.”

Dominick sniffed out a laugh and slipped it on, gratefully. “Thanks.”

“You know I don’t mean to do these things.” Rafael touched Dominick’s cheek, stroking it with his thumb. “I appreciate that you’ve been trying to adapt. But I need to know if it’s too much for you.”

Dominick wasted no time in embracing Rafael close. He held on tight, as though scared the wizard was going to disappear. Even when the kettle clicked off to signal the water was boiled, he didn’t let go. Dominick kissed Rafael’s hair, trailing a line down his boyfriend’s face until their lips met.

“You don’t ever have to be afraid of me leaving you, okay. I know I can get moody sometimes but I will do whatever it takes to keep you,” Dominick said as emotion welled up in his eyes. “I love you, so much, Rafael.”

“I love you, too, Dominick.” Rafael looked at his surroundings and chuckled. “See how much.”

A number of orange tinted bubbles were floating around the kitchen. They shined as the light hit them. It was these uniquely romantic moments that made Dominick appreciate being with the magical Rafael Barba. Colourful bubbles had become a common appearance during especially deep declarations of love. This included one public instance in Central Park that had luckily gone unnoticed by passers-by.

“What? No fireworks?” Dominick joked, nuzzling his boyfriend’s forehead.

“Maybe in the morning, before work,” Rafael replied, rolling his eyes at the inference. Nearly every time the couple made love, fireworks manifested towards the point of climax.

“Then I’ll have to make do with something else.”

Dominick wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. He began trailing his fingers up and down Rafael’s sides, teasing the skin through the undershirt. Knowing what was coming, a wide smile came to Rafael’s face. As Dominick began to scribble his fingers over the soft belly, the first giggles were released.

Sensing no objections, Dominick continued tickling Rafael. Along with a gorgeous stream of laughter, autumn leaves tended to appear when he did. Rafael explained that it was because the leaves reminded him of happy and playful times.

“I co-hould…make le-hee-hee-ves,” Rafael stammered through this mirth. He squirmed beneath Dominick’s touch but made no genuine attempt to get away.

Dominick moved to squeeze Rafael’s waist. “But this way is much more fun.”

Sliding his hands under Rafael’s shirt, Dominick focused on the area around the belly button. The gentle scratching brought the laughing wizard to his knees. Dominick followed Rafael to the floor, easing his tickles a little when he noticed red petals falling from the ceiling.

“Well, this is new.” Dominick said, still grazing his fingers over Rafael’s ribs. He turned to his helplessly giggling boyfriend, savouring a few more seconds before stopping. “I’m taking this as a sign that you love it when I tickle you.”

Dominick pointed to the ceiling and Rafael looked up with a smile. Above their heads was a blanket of red gerbera daisies. It was the flower Rafael had bought when he’d first told Dominick he loved him. Following the sprinkle of petals, the gerbera daisies began to float down to the floor, surrounding the couple.

“Now, these I wouldn’t mind waking up to,” Dominick remarked as he scooped up a flower in his hand. He saw that Rafael was staring into space, deep in thought. “Are you okay?”

Rafael slipped an arm around his boyfriend with a sigh. “People love to talk about what they’d do if they had these abilities. But it’s not all fun and flowers.” He fingered the petals of a gerbera daisy on the floor. “I know you’re curious as to why I don’t use my powers.”

Dominick’s eyes turned serious as he picked up Rafael’s chin. “You know you can tell me anything. But I need you to know, whether you tell me or not, I’ll still be here.”

“You get woken up by snow, you deserve to know why,” Rafael stated before pressing a kiss to Dominick’s lips. “After work, I’ll tell you everything you want to know. For now, I want to try and get back to sleep.”

“I’ll pour the tea.” Dominick teased Rafael’s nose with a gerbera daisy. “As for later, I’ll make dinner and try not to ask too many questions.”

“You, not asking too many questions? Even I can’t work that kind of magic,” Rafael quipped, standing up and helping Dominick to his feet.

“Hey, what were you thinking about that made all the snow anyway?” Dominick asked as he headed over to the kitchen counter.

Rafael pondered for a moment, trying to remember his dream. “Near as I can remember, we were on a ski vacation in Switzerland.”

“Sounds nice. Except, I probably wouldn’t put my camera down long enough to ski. I hear the scenery is gorgeous over there.” Dominick poured the water from the kettle into the two mugs, relieved to see it was still hot.

“Please, you’re acting like we’d actually leave the bedroom. Speaking of which.” Rafael backed out of the kitchen, giving a wave to clean up the gerbera daisies from the floor. He kept a single flower in his hand as he headed back to bed.

Dominick carefully picked up the tea mugs and proceeded to follow his boyfriend. As he stepped into the hallway, a smile donned his face. On the floor, leading to the bedroom, was a trail of autumn leaves. 

**Author's Note:**

> *Barisi Creatures Bingo: WIZARD/WITCH  
> *What do you know, a burst of inspiration hit!  
> *This fic had a few different directions, ultimately I chose the fluffy AF route.  
> *The red gerbera daisies are a throwback to my other fic "Say It With Flowers"  
> *Kudos and comments are always appreciated, should you choose to leave them.


End file.
